Love In Song
by MirroredReflection
Summary: Hermione is eager. Draco is longing. They both love one another, but have no clue. *Songfic*
1. Things I'll Never Say

DISCLAIMER: Everyone knows that I don't own any of the characters...just the story. And just to let you know (if you didn't know already) the song is called, "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne. 

HERMIONE'S P.O.V.

I'm tuggin' at my hair

I'm pullin' at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

To see him with Pansy is just...UGH! It's just so...so...BAD! Why can't I have him? I mean, Pansy's nothing but a big fat monkey's arse. But, then again...I'm just Hermione Granger. A filthy mudblood from stupid Gryffindor. *With sarcasm in her voice* Oh yeah! Pansy (Pothead) Parkinson is a pureblood, a Slytherin! She's just 'oh so' perfect! Draco just despises anyone who happens to be a muggle-born, my bad! Must've slipped my forgetful mind! Oops! *Rolls eyes*  


__

I'm starin' at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

Every time he insults me, my cheeks go scarlet. I can't do anything else except comeback at him with a sassy remark, although I mean none of it. I keep all my feelings and thoughts to myself. 

The words: Handsome, clever, sexy...

They all come to my mind. I know I shouldn't care, I have much better things to worry about. But, it doesn't work that way. It's like a natural attraction, there's something in him that draws me forward. I don't know what it is, though.

__

I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it, yeah

I get so scared...nervous when Draco comes near me. My heart pumps like mad. It feels like it's going to explode. He just never seem to have any sympathy towards anyone except Pansy...that ugly git! I try to be so perfect, but he doesn't seem to care. He just ridicules people any chance he gets. It must be his guilty pleasure or something (more like non-guilty pleasure). He thinks he's above everyone else, he's king of all. He's above all else in my heart, because I know he's worth it.

__

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down on one knee

Marry me today, marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

My life is passing me by so fast now. After I found out that I was in love...with Draco. I can't seem to get the nerve to tell anyone, especially Harry and Ron. They'd think I was sick, that I needed to go to an insane asylum. Maybe I do, but I keep wishing that he was mine. Nothing changes, except that my love just grows stronger for him everyday. If I could say what I want to say, I'd say that I want to blow him away. It's that simple. I want to be his everything. His one desire, his one need. But, that's nearly impossible in my world. 

__

It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you what's on my mind

If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care

My mind doesn't seem to get it. It wants to keep these feelings inside, but my heart really wants to tell him how much I care. I'm not getting anywhere with this if no one knows about my 'little obsession' with the exception of me. Soon he'll fill my whole head, I'll have nothing better to do than dream about something that will never come to be. We will live happily ever after...yeah right! Scratch that! It'd be like a complete fairytale if he even gave me a nice compliment. C'mon! Just a please or a thank you. But no! His brain doesn't work that way! He can't give nice gestures to mudbloods, no smile...just a smirk. So, 

maybe it was never meant to be.


	2. Señorita

****

DISCLAIMER: You know the routine...I own no one! *Bawls* Except the plot and the oh-so cuddly Mr. Cuddle Duds. Hmmm...I do own Draco, come to think of it. NOT! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahaha. *Hits head on desk* Weeeee. That worked. Oh...and for the one's who would like to know about this song, it's Justin Timberlake's, "Señorita".

****

DRACO'S P.O.V.

On that sunny day  
Didn't know I'd meet  
Such a beautiful girl walkin' down the street  
Seen those bright brown eyes  
With tears comin' down   
She deserves a crown  
But where is it now

Mama listen  


I remember that day in Diagon Alley, the day before I would go off to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the first time. I remember that was the day I met Hermione. Her eyes, that deep chocolate brown...they just took me to another dimension. She had tears in her eyes, I never knew why, though. I dared not ask, for the fear of her breaking down into sobs once more. She was beautiful in every way. She looked like a crowned princess from a fairytale. I wanted her from the moment I laid eyes on her.

__

Señorita, I feel for you  
You deal with things, that you don't have to  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
But you could feel this real love  
If you just lay in my arms

After just a week at Hogwarts, she had become friends with The Boy Who Lived and Ronald Weasel. Oh, great fun! Dumb Harry Potty and Ron Red Head. She looked very much in love with Weasel. I was so freaking angry! I still am. Just not as annoyed. I've gotten quite used to it, since we've been at Hogwarts for 5 years. She believes that Weasley has feelings toward her. But, it's obvious. He likes Lavender Brown...I know, you don't have to tell me. I sound like one of those preppy, gossipy witches...like Pansy. Ugh! Now THAT is not good AT ALL. She thinks I REALLY love HER! How dumb can she be?!

__

Running fast in my mind  
Girl won't you slow it down  
If we carry on this way  
This thing might leave the ground  
How would you like to fly?  
Does summer queen you right?  
But you still deserve a crown  
Well hasn't it been found?  
Mama listen

Jeez! She's the only thing running through my mind right now. It's so weird...but comforting at the same time. I bet she's having the time of her life while I'm sitting here blabbing on about how I wish she was mine. I don't want to say anything to her, I get too nervous. If anyone found out that I like her, Slytherin liking a Gryffindor they'd go nuts. They'd tease me and it would ruin my reputation. But, the absolute worse thing would be my father, Lucius Malfoy. Now if he found out, woo! I'd most likely be put in the dungeon and locked up forever. 

__

When I look into your eyes  
I see something that money can't buy  
And I know if you give us a try  
I'll work hard for you girl  
And no longer will you ever have to cry

There's some thing about Hermione. Maybe it's the twinkle in her eye, that money can't buy. I can't place my finger on it. She just always looks cheery and happy. Her personality is great, her looks are stunning and her overall self is simply amazing. She would never cry again like she did that day in Diagon Alley if we were together. She'd be even happier than she is now. But, if only she knew.

Well then...we'll see about this...'til the next chappy...so long, farewell...uh...can't remember the rest! Teehee. (Oh, yes. I AM on my medicine. Just not ENOUGH! Woo!) 


End file.
